Liesa Hauser
Elisabeth Lili "Liesa" Hauser (born 12 August 1990) is a German student living with her "friend with benefits"/(technical) fiancé, Ross Muhlfeld. She is incredibly shy and somewhat awkward, though she's very sweet and caring. She's intelligent, graduating gymnasium and passing the arbitur with excellent marks. She loves animals and children, and Ross (though she won't admit it). What Liesa really wants, though, is to have a little family of her own one day. Early Life 1990 to 1995 Liesa was born in August 1990 to Berthold and Amalia Sachs Hauser. Berthold, however, was not very fond of the baby girl, as he believed (rightly) that Liesa's biological father was Klaus von Brandt, Amalia's best friend and Liesa's godfather. Klaus absolutely spoiled the little girl, who he loved to death. Liesa got everything that she could ever want, and spent the majority of her time with her mother and Klaus at Klaus's manor house. Klaus's best friend Werner Muhlfeld had a son, Ross, about Liesa's age, so, while they were small, the two of them spent most of their time together. They were virtually inseparable... until his parents died in a car accident on New Year's Eve 1994. Ross and his sisters all moved down to Munich to live with their aunt Kristina Muhlfeld. Neither Ross nor Liesa have ever been particularly well-liked by their peers, and, as such, Klaus and Amalia brought Liesa down to visit (or Kristina brought Ross up to visit) almost every weekend. This made both children feel considerably better about their circumstances, and, for a while, they were the other's only friend. 1995 to 1997 Liesa started school rather hopeful. She is, by nature, a friendly, cheerful person, and tried very hard to make friends. However, her interest in fantasy and the fact that she could already read led most children to dislike her at first. Some children would be nice to her, but she never had any real friend, aside from Ross. At this time, Ross was beginning to make his own friends, but he still loved spending time with Liesa. However, their visits became less and less frequent, until finally stopping in 1997. For a while, they still called the other, but eventually that stopped, too. It was so gradual that Liesa didn't really miss Ross so much. She missed having a friend, but, as it was, Klaus was her best friend as well. Liesa was incredibly close to Klaus and Amalia and, frankly, didn't care so much that the other children didn't really like her, because she had parents (well, a mother and a godfather) who loved her more than anything and would spoil her rotten. 1997 to 2000 1997 to 2000 passed rather uneventfully. Liesa was never popular, nor did she have any real friends her age. However, she hardly noticed this because she was lavished with attention by Amalia and Klaus. By this time, she was practically living full-time with Klaus, even when Amalia wasn't there. Liesa and Klaus loved this arrangement, and, unsurprisingly, so did Berthold, as this meant that he had to spend a considerably smaller amount of time with the girl that he didn't like. Amalia spent a good amount of her time with Klaus (and Liesa, obviously) but it wasn't quite enough to keep her continuously happy. Liesa, quite predictably, was oblivious to this whole situation, and was just thrilled that Klaus was spoiling her the way that he was. Gymnasium 2000 to 2003 In 2000, Liesa was enrolled in her local Gymnasium. It was all right, though the children were becoming cattier and crueler. She didn't really mind, as she still had Klaus and Amalia loving her and spoiling her. It was around this time that she became interested in the Lord of the Rings "trilogy" (three-volume novel) and had Klaus have her bedroom redecorated to look like a room in Rivendell. She was becoming more and more awkward and geeky, and, as her peers were maturing, she became more of an outcast. It would be incorrect to say that she didn't notice or care; she did, everyone wants people to like them. However, Liesa didn't really see the point in changing herself to make others like her, as Klaus and Amalia loved her as she was. She wasn't, however, altogether happy with the students at the gymnasium that she was attending. 2003 to 2004 In 2003, her mother enrolled her in a prestigious private boarding school. Amalia thought that since Liesa wasn't so happy at her current school, that she might be happier at a school with a better academic record. She was horribly wrong but Liesa, desperate to make her parents happy, didn't tell her how much she loathed that school. The students all treated her as almost sub-human, as she was awkward and geeky (just starting to have hit puberty a few months before, she was awkwardly tall). She tried to be nice and friendly but the other students only found this further grounds for ridicule. However, there was one girl, Isabella Schwangau, who was exceptionally nice to Liesa. A group of other girls warned her that this particular girl was just trying to make Liesa miserable, and that she'd done it to another girl who'd switched schools because of it, but Liesa didn't listen. She was too happy to have someone her own age actually being friendly toward her. Isabella and Liesa were soon almost inseparable. Liesa came home for Christmas break happy and cheerful, and Amalia felt like she'd done the right thing in sending Liesa to that school. Liesa still missed her parents, and would have preferred to live at home, but she was thrilled nonetheless that she actually had a friend her own age. This happiness continued until after Easter. When she arrived back at school after Easter holidays with Klaus and Amalia, she'd found that at some point, Isabella had told the whole school every single one of Liesa's secrets. Liesa was absolutely humiliated and miserable, and called Klaus crying. Klaus offered to pick her up and take her home, but she refused, as her mother had been so happy that Liesa was attending that school. Klaus tried to tell her that it didn't matter, that Amalia just wanted Liesa to be happy, but the young girl wouldn't listen. She insisted that she would be fine, but she knew that she wouldn't. About a month later, her mother died in a car accident. The Death of Her Mother On 15 May 2004, Amalia was leaving Klaus's house to go home when she was t-boned by another driver. She died on impact. Liesa was absolutely devastated to find out about her mother; her mother had always been one of the two people who had always loved her. She was taken home from school and made to stay with Berthold who was her legal father. A week or so after the funeral, Berthold insisted on moving back to his hometown of Munich, and Liesa, devastated, went to Klaus's house to find that he'd left a mere half hour before with no word on his destination. Liesa wasn't deterred, and remained sitting on his front porch until she fell asleep. Klaus didn't come back; Liesa was finally taken inside by Klaus's maid, Maria Glöckner. When Liesa woke up in her bed in Klaus's house, she was thrilled because she thought that he'd come back. She planned on asking him to fight for custody of her so that she could stay in Berlin and live with him. However, he was nowhere to be found. Liesa was absolutely devastated; it seemed like it was one blow after another. Liesa was determined to get Klaus to fight for custody of her. She called him over 200 times in the two weeks between the time that he left and the time that she had to move to Munich with Berthold. So, Liesa was forced to move down to Munich, where she met two boys, Eduard (who was tall and blonde with brown eye) and his friend, who he referred to as Frodo (who was short with dark hair and dark blue eyes). Though Liesa only met the shorter boy a few times, she was completely taken with him. He matched everything that she'd ever thought her perfect boy could be. She didn't realise that this was the very same boy with whom she'd been inseparable a few years before. She waited six weeks for Ross to ask her out, and, when Eduard did instead, she accepted. At this point she was terribly lonely and desperate for any scrap of affection. Eduard merely used her for his own desires and broke up with her after sleeping with her for the first time. They'd been together a total of two weeks. Liesa was clearly devastated over this, as she was not only alone, but had had sex with Eduard only so he wouldn't leave her... and he had. She felt useless and horrible. This may be an appropriate time to point out that, sometime in the late spring, Liesa had developed depression. It really came into full force after Eduard broke up with her. She cut her long hair to her chin, got fringe, bought contact lenses to replace her glasses, and began wearing make-up and short skirts. She had no idea that what she was doing looked sort of trashy; she had seen it in teen fashion magazines, so she assumed that it was universal. Unfortunately, she ended up looking vaguely trashy and even more awkward. 2004 to 2005 Liesa started a new gymnasium in 2004. On her first day, she met Alfons Heidrich, Wilhelmine Raskoph, and Ross Muhlfeld at lunch. They noticed her sitting alone and offered to let her sit with them. Liesa gratefully accepted. Thoughts of Suicide 2005 to 2009 University Future Plans Marriage Liesa is currently engaged to Ross Muhlfeld, though at the moment, it's in a technical sense only. Relationships Ross Family Friends Random Trivia *Liesa slept with a stuffed animal until she was fifteen, and only stopped then because she was sleeping with Ross. Some nights, if Ross has to work late, she still sleeps with a plush bear that he gave her when she was fourteen. Tentative Future This section is subject to change as the characters evolve; this is tentatively what will happen in their future See also *Ross Muhlfeld *Amalia Hauser *Klaus von Brandt External Links *Liesa's tumblr Category:Main Characters Category:M-5 Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters with mental illness/disorder